


The Price of Betrayal | Mianite Season 2

by vertureoay



Category: Mianite S2, Mianite Season 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, captaindieatnite, mature - Freeform, syndisparklez, the price of betrayal | mianite s2 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertureoay/pseuds/vertureoay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan "CaptainSparklez" Maron gets sick of all the pressure put on him by his friends Tom (TheSyndicateProject), Tucker (ii_jeriicho_ii), Sonja (OMGitsfirefoxx) and even his deity, Lady Ianite. It pushes him to the point he severs ties with the Lady, and joins the side of chaos, fire and pleasure--Dianite. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>This was based on a prompt by omgitsyndicosparklington (of Tumblr) and you can check the prompt here: http://omgitsyndicosparklington.tumblr.com/post/114743191741/fic-idea-tell-me-if-its-any-good. I tagged and blocked it as Mature, and seeing that I hope you all understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Betrayal | Mianite Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Also, this is my first ever post to AO3, so I'm still learning the editing functions.

Jordan hesitated as he stepped onto his witches’ circle. Was he serious about his decision? Would it have major consequences on Dagrun if he pursued? Would it even work? He shrugged off these questions and brandished his arthana from its sheath. He took a deep breath and started.

“Immolo sanguine tuo carnes chaos teipsum Deum tuum et voluptatum; deus tuus, qui occisum est, et tamen viverent; qui mihi dedit Deus divitias et potentiam tuam; quidquid pollicita est deus tuus, qui in mundo!” He took another breath and continued, “Sanguis tuus erit pactum inter mortalem Deus et caro tua erit vas regni tui. Per hoc igitur sacrificium, conjuro te: Dianite!”

As he uttered the last syllable of the incantation, he took his arthana and cut a piece of flesh from his forearm. He let the blood drip onto the circle and drops the flesh he had just cut. When the flesh touches the ground, winds flurried around him, twisting on the nature and all its inhabitants. Flames, though friendly, scattered like embers around the man and his circle. When the particulars died down, a body appeared in front of Jordan, sending the boy backwards in surprise. Though unsure, he assumed the body belonged to Dianite, the lord of flames, chaos and pleasure. He joyfully said to himself, _The ritual worked! And gave him a body..temporarily, anyways._

Dianite turned and looked at him dead in the eye. His maroon eyes locked with Jordan’s blues, and his toned skin shone greatly against moonlight. A youthful, handsome face occupied the deity, his hair very much like Tom’s--only a dark shade of brown. His mouth started to move when Jordan stood up. “Why have you called me, Other Spark?” He asked, “And I would like to thank you for offering a temporary body.”

“You are welcome, mister Dianite,” Jordan replied, “And I have something to ask of you.”

“What is it?” Dianite pressed.

Jordan fidgeted, thinking of ways of phrasing his wish. Dianite noticed, and touched the land to walk over to Jordan. “What is wrong?” Dianite said.

“I, uh.. Just have no idea how to phrase this.” Jordan replied, all the while trying to hide his face. Dianite smirked at the man’s sheepish reply, and in response Jordan blushed all the more.

Dianite crossed his arms and said, “I may have a solution to that, Twinkle Thighs.” Before Jordan could ask why, Dianite leaned in and locked lips with the boy. He then broke off, rendering the boy speechless and cherry-red. Dianite looked at Jordan with a powerful glare--a look of trying to understand--and asked, “Why do you wish to sever from Ianite, may I ask?”

Jordan recovered from Dianite’s advances and tried to put together an answer. “I.. Everybody expects too much of me--I mean, I’m only one person--I don’t have the capability to do everything,” Jordan answered. He confessed, “Everyone..only really wants from me is my technical knowledge, time and ability. I don’t even have the time to be expanding on witchery.”

“And what had set you off to make this decision?” Dianite pressed.

Jordan hesitated. What _had_ set him off? “Well, there was Andor being a bit irresponsible and forcing his kingship down my throat, Tucker stole the ores Andor gave me, Tom asking me to fix his ME System for the tenth time without even thanking me once and Sonja put the balls back on my tower. Ianite’s being a bitch to me--she’s basically turning me into Spark--telling me how to act and not to..”

Dianite sat there, smiling on. “You’ve been through a lot, Twinkle Thighs. So what would you want me to do about it?”

“I..want to join you. Temporarily or..permanently, even.” Jordan said.

Dianite stared at him, looking into his eyes for signs of resolve. Jordan seemed pretty determined to get away from everyone. “But seeing as my Other Mot is an on-off follower of mine, would you not become closer to him?”

“..I don’t even care anymore. Maybe everyone is going to be better without me, and I know it, my mind’s not just accepting it. Maybe I’m too resilient to even do the deed. But even if I’d rather join Mianite, it’s not like he even is here to talk to.” Jordan confessed. “And if I go rogue..I..I don’t want to be alone.”

“Well, I’m not one to agree with my sister, but you do act a bit like Spark.” Dianite said.

Jordan threw him an annoyed expression. “Don’t even remind me of Spark. Martha and Ianite compare me to him almost every day.” Jordan looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled and the moon shone greatly. “So how about it?”

“Do you remember what gifts I have given you?”

“You gave me..Sanguinite armour, you upgraded my airship..and very much a lot of things I could never have hoped to ask for.” Jordan said.

“You’re forgetting one thing.”

“What?” Jordan asked, and looked at Dianite. “ ** _Oh._** The Price of Betrayal.”

“And so, my dear Twinkle Thighs.. Would you take the price?” Dianite asked. He offered a hand to seal their agreement.

Jordan paused before pulling a hand to shake Dianite’s. He then grabbed Dianite’s hand and said with as much resolve he could muster, “Yes.”

Immediately the fires around Jordan awakened again, and his Ianite Crest burned. It burned and molded into a Dianite Crest. He checked under his shirt. Sure enough, the symbol bearing a demon and inscription replaced the Scales. He smiled at Dianite. “Thank you.”

“Oh, since I am the one you asked for, do I get to reserve the right to modify our contract?” Dianite asked. He grinned at Jordan mischievously. _I can’t really decline. He’s done enough, I think I can let him do something._

“Alright, what are your terms?”

“You shall be my right hand man.” Dianite said. “If you do decide to leave, I get one wish in return for your request.”

“Aside from my services?” Jordan joked.

“Of course,” Dianite said, laughing.

“And what is your wish?” Jordan asked, his interest piqued.

Dianite smirked at him, tilted Jordan’s head by his chin and bit the boy’s lower lip. Jordan, flustered, started to struggle. Dianite released his teeth and licked his lips, and said, “You’ll find out soon enough, Twinkle Thighs.”

Jordan, still fresh from shock, stood there blanching. Dianite, content with his temporary visit, left in a puff of smoke. “Remember my words, Twinkle Thighs.”

Jordan’s heart skipped a beat all of a sudden and words echoed in his mind. He stood there, groping his throbbing head and recalling the words Dianite--the Other Dianite-- had said to him long ago.

“ **I WILL GET YOU ON MY TEAM.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> D'ya like it? ^-^
> 
> I do appreciate feedback, so don't hold back on that ^-^
> 
> Also, the Latin Jordan said in his incantation meant:  
> "I sacrifice thy blood, thy flesh and thy self to thy god of chaos and pleasure; thy god who hath been killed yet is alive; thy god who hath given me wealth and power; and thy god who hath promised me everything in the world. Thy blood will be the covenant between mortal and god, and thy flesh will be the vessel of thy lord's reign. With this sacrifice, I summon thee: Dianite!"


End file.
